


Closer To You

by Analogicisms



Series: Sanders Sides Fills [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Being Cute, Clothing swap, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute boys, Cutesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms
Summary: Prompt fill for@romantichopelesslyon Tumblr. (romantichopelesslyon AO3.)PROMPT GIVEN“moxiety and sharing clothes,,,?”Read on Tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Series: Sanders Sides Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romantichopelessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**
>
>> The author does not own _Sanders Sides_ or any of the characters found therein. They are also not affiliated with Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes, or the Thomas Sanders team. Only the complete story as it is written is the property of the author and is not to be copied or reposted without express permission from the author.

# Closer To You

* * *

Patton could get lost in all manners of things but when it came to his actual _things_ , he had quite the _track_ record at keeping track of them. Today, however, for some reason he just could not locate his signature kitty hoodie. He had given up in his room and decided to check the Mind Palace, certain that he must have left it in the common area or the kitchen.

Having checked the commons for his hoodie, Patton headed into the kitchen. He was overjoyed to find that his kitty hoodie was indeed in the kitchen… but not in the way he had expected. 

Sitting on the island counter, Virgil was busy doing something on his cellphone. Patton watched as his boyfriend’s slender fingers were flying across the screen as he texted or posted or whatever it was those crazy kiddos often did on their good ol’ cell phones these days. He took in the way Virgil seemed to disappear into the hoodie, the way the hood with cat ears looked on the emo’s head. It was soft and cute, in complete contrast with sharp lines of eyeliner and smudge of eyeshadow. 

All in all, it was likely the most adorable thing that Patton had ever seen. He couldn’t help but let out a squeal that had Virgil looking up. As soon as his boyfriend’s eyes locked on Patton’s face, the personification of Anxiety blushed deeply but shrugged. 

“I found it in the living room and well…” He shrugged again, his face growing redder as he put his phone in the pocket and hugged the hoodie to himself. “It um… it smells like you and it’s soft and I just…” 

Patton shook his head, worried that Virgil was about to let his insecurities and worries talk him out of wearing the kitty hoodie. Honestly, that was the last thing that Patton wanted. Closing the distance between them, Patton moved to stand before the other and when Virgil spread his legs wider, Patton moved in as close as the counter would allow. 

Resting his hands on Virgil’s thighs, the Moral side squeezed the muscles reassuringly. 

“Baby, no. It’s okay. Totally okay, Virgil! I actually… I really, like it on you… you look so cute and I am so lucky to have such an edgy boyfriend who can rock his purple hoodie _and_ his boyfriend’s cat hoodie!”

Giggling, he leaned in to steal a kiss. Virgil gladly reciprocated but when they pulled away, he tugged on the sleeves. “So… you aren’t… upset or anything?”

Patton shook his head, smiling brightly. “Not at all, sweetie. In fact, I really like that you want to wear it.”

Virgil nodded and smiled, still feeling a little shy. “I feel closer to you… with it on.” 

Patton squealed again and took Virgil’s hands in his own, just holding them. “I feel that… seeing it on you. In fact…” An idea came to him and he grinned. “What if you wear that and I wear—”

Virgil pulled one of his hands away and immediately conjured a very black and purple something. As it was pushed into his hands, Patton immediately recognized it as Virgil’s hoodie. Apparently, his boyfriend had read his mind. 

“I was hoping you would want to…” Virgil muttered, obviously embarrassed. Patton quickly pulled it on and zipped it up. Immediately, his hands found the little sleeve zippers and he played with them. 

Though the two had been dating now for a little over two months, Patton was surprised this hadn’t come up before. He supposed he hadn’t realized it was an option but now that he was wearing Virgil’s hoodie and he could smell the love of his existence upon it, he suddenly understood what Virgil was getting at. 

“Of course, I want to… and I can see your point. I feel closer like this too, baby.” 

He took Virgil’s hands once more, bringing them up to his face. Kissing each one, Patton set them back in Virgil’s lap, still holding them. Virgil was blushing redder than he had yet and couldn’t seem to find his words. 

Taking pity on him, Patton beamed. 

“Well, I left my room to find my hoodie. I found so much more. But now I’ve got nothing to do.” He tilted his head. “How about a Disney marathon? We can take over the living room.”

Virgil, smiling through the heat in his cheeks, only nodded. 

Sweeping him up bridal style, Patton carried his boyfriend into the common area and the two watched Disney classics deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note to the Reader:**
>
>> Thank you for reading!!! :D Comments would be highly appreciated as I love the back and forth between writer and reader but kudos are always welcome. And if you don't have time to leave a comment now, the story will still be here later. I'd rather hear from my readers long after the fact than never ever. Just in case that is ever in question! <3


End file.
